


His  Lips And Smudged Blood

by VinVictory



Series: Loving Holidays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, F/M, Fireworks kiss kiss fufu~, Fluff, Gang beat ups, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, New Year's Special, OC, Sensitive topic about LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: He swears he won't tell, he really did. But maybe he had his fingers crossed behind his back.And his mouth failed to cooperate."I love you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! As promised, this is the New Year Special Fanfic. It is really different from the first one of this series, but I hope you like it. Please know that I support LGBTQ+(I ship Klance, duh!) and that it hurts writing this out because I am afraid that this might happen to me since I just found out that I am "playing for both teams" or "I swing both ways" and it'll take time for me to accept that. No one knows like, I am so depressed but klance is always there to save me. Enough of that, enjoy the fic! :-)
> 
> This is originally tittled as, "Yes, I Love Him."

He swears that he won't tell it to anyone, especially to Lance. He'll keep on denying his feelings He'll ignore the way his stomachs twists in knots everytime he looks at Lance, everytime the brunette puts an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way. He'll ignore how the beautiful glow of blue specks in Lance's round eyes made him fall in love with him more. He'll ignore how much he loves his sun-kissed skin, his well-sculpted jaw line, his charming smiles, and how amazing it is to hear his deep smooth yet raspy voice. He swears he won't tell it 'till his dying breath.

But maybe he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

After Christmas, Lance stayed at Keith's apartment for the time-being. They would watch crappy movies, play video games on their phones, and they would go out to grab pizza. But although Keith is so happy to do these things with Lance, what he really favors the most is that when they just have deep and personal conversations which won't make everything seem awkward or weird at all.

"Hey, Lance? Can I ask you something?"

". . .Yeah? What is it? Is it about love? Because you came to the right person."

"Uhh. . ." That wasn't exactly what he was gonna ask him. Originally, he wants to ask of what his worst fears are. But since he brought it up, he might aswell take the opportunity. He knows Lance is a love expert since he had so many relationships with both girls and boys. All of it didn't go so well and it only made Keith angry because his attention was divided. . .or because he's jealous of those people who gets to date Lance. ". . .um, yeah. Love advice, give me that."

Lance sits up from the couch and smirks at the black-haired boy sitting on the floor. "It's Allura, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're in love with Allura, am I right?"

"Capital N-O- !! What the hell? Allura is just a friend and that's Shiro's girl. I never looked at her that way!"

"Hmm, really?" Lance puts a hand to his chin, "Because I'll admit that she's super hot and I kinda wanna date her. . ." The brunette shoots him a smug look. ". . .Or grind her."

"Lance!"

"What?! Atleast I'm being honest." 

Keith looks away and sticks his tounge out in disgust. He doesn't like the idea of liking a girl. Keith doesn't feel those things with a girl, only with boys. So, right now he feels very "violated".

"Then who is it?" Lance resumes. "Who's the girl that got your head in a tizzy?"

"Uhh. . ."

"Wait, did you met her over the internet?"

"No."

"Well, is she near? Have you been crushing on her while I was gone?"

Keith shakes his head.

"Did you find her at your work? I must admit, that place is full of lovely ladies—"

"Lance!"

"—and lovely guys."

Keith sighs.

"Then tell me who's the girl? It's Pidge, isn't it?"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL QUIZNAK!? LANCE—WHAT THE FUCK!? SHE'S LIKE A YOUNGER SISTER TO ME!! AND SHE'S FOURTEEN!! EWWW!!"

Lance bursts out laughing, grabbing at his sides as he cackles on the couch. Keith's face is so red right now at the moment.

"Oh man, " Lance says as his laughter dies down. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye, "I'm joking, Keith. I know you don't look at that little devil that way. But seriously, tell me who it is."

"Umm, no."

"C'mon, I thought we're besties?"

"No, Lance. For now, I just need you to tell me what you think about this scenario."

"I'm listening."

"Okay," he clears his throat. "There's this "person" and I really like them a lot, but I don't think they know it. I don't want to tell them that I do yet but I really wanna be with this person, ya know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get it. But why don't you want to tell "them" that you like them?"

"Well, because I'm scared that I might get rejected."

"Why would they reject you? Is she not nice? A bitch?"

"What? No. In fact, he's the opposite of that. He's very funny and I really like how it feels to be with them, and they're very nice really and—"

"Hold the phone there, McMullet. What did you say?"

"I said, that they're nice and such and—"

"I know that, but you said "he"."

Oh.

Oh, fuck.

OH, FUCK!

"I. . ." Keith's voice fades and his mouth is left hanging open, gaping like a fish at a human. "I-I-I. . .uh. . ."

"Are you not straight?"

". . .I thought you knew. . .?"

"You thought I. . .What the hell? Keith, you're gay?"

He bit his lip, "Yeah . . ."

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kinda knew since I was a kid, but I never really came out to anyone. They just kinda picked it up which is great so I won't have to tell them that."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Lance huffs. "Well, I kinda picked it up too, to be honest."

Keith snaps his head up at that, "You did?"

"Yeah, from your body language. And I remember how you scowl everytime I talk to you about my girl crushes and that you'll genuinely be interested when I talk about guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Keith remembers those times where Lance would lean his head in his hand and looked so lovesick. They were sitting at the cafeteria at that moment.

"Holy crap, Keith." The brunette sitting across the table blurts out with wide eyes. "Don't look now, but Andrew is sitting at the table right behind you."

Despite what Lance said, Keith whips his head only to lock eyes with the said boy who happens to be looking over his shoulder. The tall and buff boy has blonde hair and is wearing a purple varsity jacket. Andrew smiles then nods, "Hey there, Keith."

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Good actually. You?"

"Just chillin' out with my best bud, Lance."

Keith moves a little to the side to show the now flustered brunette who cracks a nervous smile," H-hey there. . .Andrew. You did great at the football practice earlier."

"Thanks, uh, you were watching?"

"Uh. . ."

Keith rolls his eyes. Great job Lance for telling him that you're his stalker. To save his best friend's ass, he chimes in. "We both were watching. We just happend to pass by."

"Ah, I see. You guys wanna hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?" Lance blurts out. "Y-you wanna hangout? With me?"

"Yeah, with you guys. You up for it?"

Lance gulps, "Hell yeah, bruh."

Keith rolls his eyes again, "Sure, man. Where?"

"How about at Pizza Plaza at saturday? Me and my friends are gonna be there.

"Oh, that's great!" Lance smiles, making Keith shoot him a glare. 

"If you're bringing some friends along, is it okay if we do too?" Keith asks Andrew, who winces but nodded quickly to cover up the act. 

"I mean," Lance glares at Keith, "Maybe our friends are busy at the time-being. Maybe we can go there with just the two of us?"

Keith shakes his head, "No, they're totally free this weekend. They told me so."

"Are you sure?" Lance says through grit teeth, clearly irritated.

"Defo," Keith winks at him then looks back at Andrew, who's oddly staring at him. "We'll be there."

"Great. See ya when I see ya."

When Keith looks back at Lance, he was glaring daggers at him. "What the hell, Keith?"

"What? I hooked you up with your crush, right?"

"Hooked up? With our other friends? Yeah, right. Why did you invited them? It was only supposed to be the two of us and a bunch of hot football players. Clearly you don't want me to be with this guy, don't you?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah!"

"You know, you can be an idiot sometimes Lance."

"What makes you think of that?"

"Let me start by asking you of just how many people in school actually know you're a bi?"

"Everyone? I don't see what this has to do wi—"

"And how many people made fun of you for that?"

"A lot? Because they don't understand what I—"

"Exactly. And suddenly Andrew asks us out out of the blue with his other friends which who knows just how many of them are."

"So?"

"Think about it for a moment."

Lance furrows his brows. Keith sighs," What I'm saying is, they might be up to no good. A lot of guys ganged up together and only two of us? You think that these football players have innocent minds and that they don't have their bad boy personality?"

". . .oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"And you think bringing Pidge, a girl, to a place with a bunch of guys is a better idea?"

"They got nothing on her. That little devil will make those boys piss their pants if they try to pull somthing on either one of us."

"You. . .got a big point there. But what about Hunk? You know he has his anxiety attacks. I don't think he can handle a fight."

"Don't worry, Lance." He smirks," We got our own buff football player plus his scary karate kickin' girlfriend to protect us."

Lance cocks his head to the side, "Who?"

Keith smiles devilishly, "Shiro and Allura."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where are we spending New Year?" Pidge asks as she types away at her phone. "How about going to this big firework display a few towns up from here?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out two towns from here because I know for certain that we'll get drunk AF and it'll be difficult for us to go home when it comes to that point."  
Hunk says while picking something from his teeth, absentmindedly tapping his foot on Keith's apartment floor. "Besides, I'm sure the fireworks here are just as good as anywhere."

"Mmm," Keith agrees while he watches Lance as he stretches in all of his length, shirt riding up and revealing some skin just above his waist. Keith licks his lips at the sight. "I'm with Hunk on this one."

"Hey, don't I get a say on where we're spendin' New Year?"  
Lance asks. 

All three simultaneously said "NO."

"Why not? Hey, I did sacrifice the holidays with my family just to spend it with you guys."

"We appreciate that," Pidge says. "But everytime you get to pick something, everything else goes BAD. Last time you picked where to spend our New Year, we ended up in a factory for razors and not to mention, I ALMOST GOT ATTACKED BY A RACOON THAT WAS HIDING BEHIND A BUSH!"

Keith and Hunk hides their laughs behind their hands while Lance sticks his toungue out at Pidge. "How should I know that it was a factory for razors? But the view from up there was still terrific from the fireworks so you still can thank me for that."

"Oh, please." Keith says with his head resting in both of his hands. "I was the one who pointed that spot just a few steps away from the factory."

"And you are also the one who pointed that you thought I knew you were gay."

Hunk whips his head to Lance, "Wait, so you don't know your best friend is gay?"

"I do now, now that he told me."

"You're so oblivious. He's dropping all the signs here." Pidge rolls her eyes while Keith shoots her a glare. That little devil.

"You're still upset about that? Come on, let it go bruh." Keith says.

"Alright," Hunk speaks up. "I say we spend New Year at the Pizza Plaza because they have this second floor where the roof is a see-through glass that you can see the sky on that very spot."

"There's no way in hell we're going back there," Lance says, guilt written all over his face. 

"What? Why?"

"Hunk," Pidge frowns. "Don't tell me you forgot what happened to Keith back there. It was terrible."

"What do you mean—oh. Oh, that? Oh. . .I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for bringing it up." 

Keith digs his nails to his skin in his anger as he remembers their incident with Andrew.

Back at the time, after they all got pizza from the Pizza Plaza, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Keith headed home aswell as the friends of Andrew. But they didn't know that Lance and Andrew stayed out a little while longer. The next day, Keith found out that Lance and Andrew are dating and the word got out to the whole school. A lot took it badly, the others just doesn't care. He feels a little jealous but he's mostly angry at their relationship. Keith knows Andrew is not taking Lance seriously which makes his anger boil up into an even higher level. He knows Andrew is just playing-nice, he can tell. And he confirmed it when he overheard Andrew's conversation with his varsity friends in the locker room.

"Hey, Drew. I heard you're dating that bi ass. What gives?"

"I'm just doing that to give the little fag a lesson."

Keith clenches his fist.

"What lesson?"

"A lesson that teaches him that my family doesn't allow "things" such as him in our school. We own this damn school, might aswell make it gay-free. "

"How will you do that? And gay-free? Isn't dating him makes you gay?"

"Bro, I'm not dating him. I just made him think we are but I never said we are. And the lesson? You know, we go to the Pizza Plaza. There, some of the boys from the football team will gather around at the parking lot with things to hit with that little shit. We're gonna beat him up good that it'll make his little gay-ass dropout school."

"Nice one, Drew. What about his friend?"

"You mean Keith?"

Keith bit his lip a little to hard that he can taste metal.

"I think he's gay too."

"Really?. . .Well, he might be, but let's focus on the little shit first."

"Cool, I'm down with ya man."

Keith manages to contain his anger and chose not to act irrationally. What he knows is that he should tell Lance to not go out with Andrew—no, not to go out with that monster—so that he can be safe from the beating Keith has heard of. But Lance has been so in love with the guy that it's like he has brainwashed him!

"What are you talking about, Keith? What are you saying? Do you even hear yourself?" Lance clutches tightly at the books he's holding as he stands before Keith in the hallway."Andrew is very nice and very accepting. He won't ever do such a thing."

"That's what he wants you to think, Lance. But I know what I heard and he has a whole gang that's ready to hit you with things and I know they won't hold back any of it if given the chance. You gotta dump his ass and stay away from him."

"No, I won't!" Lance snaps, "This one time that someone actually accepts me of who I am, then you suddenly come rushing in and ruin it? Maybe you're just jealous I've found someone else to be with while you don't."

Keith is taken aback by this, hurt washes over his entire face. "Lance, I—"

"No, Keith! You might think I'm a big joke all the time, but look at yourself. You're still that little kid who doesn't have anyone to be with but me! You're still that little kid that has no one else that's why I have to suffer with you stuck with me all the time! Do you know how weird that is?"

Keith can only stare at the angry Lance with eyes that threatens tears to spill. People in the hallway are watching them, their judgemental eyes glued to them.

"So instead of telling me to stay away from Andrew, you tell yourself to stay away from me! "

With that, Lance angrily stomps away from Keith. Keith tells himself to not take what Lance had said at heart, but it still hurts. He can only chuckle to himself and shake his head, saying "You arensuch an idiot, Lance." 

Despite what Lance had said, he was determined to save him from that beating he heard about, he was determined to protect Lance because he's family, at least for Keith, and he's determined to kick douchebag Andrew's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, scratch Pizza Plaza." Hunk says in a calm voice, then mumbles "even though they have the best pizza in the whole town."

Pidge shoots him a flat stare while Lance stares at Keith with guilty eyes. Keith comes down from anger and stops digging his nails into his skin. He gives Lance a sad smile then reaches out to pat his hand, telling him that it's okay and that it's all in the pass now.

"Keith, got any suggestions?" Pidge raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm counting on you to make our New Year right."

"Uhh, I'm sorry but I guess I'm a big dissapointment. I have no idea where we can spend New Year. I was hoping you can think of a place."

Pidge sighs, "I got nothing."

Lance clears his throat, " Well, I got something."

The three of them shoots him a flat stare. After a few moments, Pidge groans. "Fine, let's hear what you got. Obviously, we got nothing else in mind so why won't we let dork face over here to feed us "ideas"." Keith and Hunk gruns in agreement.

"Dork face? Uh, my face is flawless, thank you very much. And here's what I got." Lance pulls out a flier from his pocket. "It's the hottest New Year fireworks display and party that's just an hour and a half away from here!"

"Why hottest?" Hunk asks, eyeing the paper. "Is it like a night swim or something?"

"Exactly! And because all the fine ladies and fine men are gonna be—"

"LANCE!"

"—stripped!"

The three of them groan while the brunette chuckles to himself. But Keith likes the idea of a party instead of spending it at Pizza Plaza. He'll never forget that experience. 

" You better appreciate this, dumbass." Keith mumbles to himself as he puts his colar flaps of his black jacket up to his neck and tugs at his fingerless gloves. He crouches down behind a dumpster just a few steps away from the Pizza Plaza's parking lot. He watches as Andrew and Lance enter the joint. He waits a little longer. Finally, a large number of boys wearing varsity jackets walk out from the back and stands at the parking lot. Keith eyes the weapons they're holding; baseball bats, hockey sticks, golf clubs, and a freaking pipe! He can't bear to imagine that Lance is getting beat up with those very weapons. Anger boils within him, enough to help him not to chicken-out. He takes a deep breath and pulls his handkerchief up to his nose, covering half of his face. In the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar figure. Someone tall and has a white forelock, but he ignores. Instead, he grips tightly of his own weapon; a baseball bat. Biting his lower lip, he stands up and stealth-walks behind the group of boys who are oblivious to Keith's presence. 

 

This is for you, dumbass.

Keith swings his bat, hitting the back of one boy's head. The boy plops down and the others turn in surprise. Keith takes this as an opportunity to hit as many boys as he can. He manages to take down five of them, hitting them directly at their heads. But unfortunately, they're too many to handle. Keith manages to block a few hits and stand his ground for a few long moments, but things starts to get out of hand until he can't take all of the hits anymore. He falls down, body aching and blood flowing rapidly from his nose, left eye swelling shut and cuts spiling blood.Then he begins to cough up much more blood when they continue to beat him mercilessly. 

Everything hurts. He feels like he's dying. He feels so much pain that he's grown numb by it. He can't fight anymore, there are too many of them. Hell, he can't even stand. So at that moment, he just knows that he's dying. And it's all because of his dumbass best friend. Atleast Lance wouldn't be in this situation. Keith wouldn't know what to do if he finds Lance all beaten up half-dead, or worse, beaten to death. Suddenly, he hears series of grunts and yelps from the boys beating him up and immediately, all the hits stop landing on his broken body. Keith hears bodies slumping down to the ground. Could it be that Lance has come to rescue him? Did that idiot finally pulled his head out of his ass and saw the fight going on outside?

"Dear goddess, Keith!" Someone scrambles beside his limp body. When he opens his eyes—well, the one that doesn't have a black eye—and is surprised to see the familiar figure from before with the white forelock up close. It's Shiro. "Keith, are you still with me?"

He coughs, ". . .Hell, yeah."

"Who planned this?"

"It's. . .it's fuckin'. . .Andrew. That bastard wants to. . .beat up Lance so I had. . .I had to do something. . .or else, he'll end up like this. He's such a dumbass."

"Actually, you're the dumbass."

"What? Is it wrong to save my best friend from ending up. . .like this?"

"No. I called you a dumbass because you could've asked me for help. I always hated Andrew, that dickhead."

"What the hell happened!? What did you two do to my friends?!"

Shiro and Keith turn their heads to an angry Andrew holding a terrified Lance, who has a gag on and his hands behind his back. Anger grows inside Keith's chest at the sight of Lance looking so terrified, eyes looking for help. Andrew looks around at his knocked out friends lying on the concrete in disbelief. 

"You really want to know what we did to your friends?" Shiro stands up with a deathly stare that makes Andrew take a step back.

"H-hey, if you want him then leave me alone and take him!" He pushes Lance forward, making the brunette trip and fall down, left cheek grazing against the pavement. "Just don't touch me and take the little fag."

Keith stands up and charges at Andrew, eyes filled with anger. He growls as he swings his clenched fist, wanting to hit him as hard as he can. A cracking sound ripples through the tense air, aswell as Andrew's grunt, then Andrew's body slumping to the ground. Keith pants in angry huffs, blood streaming down his nose and down to his mouth. He can't even open his left eye anymore, and his body aches so much that he feels like every part of him is gonna have a bruise. Keith feels a gentle hand fall on his shoulder, it was Shiro's.

"Wow, knock out!" Shiro says in amusement. "I don't usually promote violence, but I know a good punch when I see one."

"Keith?"

He turns around and Lance immediately hugs him. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! I'm kinda beaten up pretty bad so um, ouch?"

"Sorry," Lance pulls back with tears rolling down to his cheeks. "I'm so sorry.I didn't listen to you, I said bad thingsnabout you when you were only trying to protect me and you were right about Andrew and I'm—"

"A dumbass?"

"—yeah. And I was so scared when he gagged me and told me hurtful things about what I am and he said he was gonna kill me and—"

"Shh, shh, it's okay. We have Shiro to thank for. If it wasn't for him, we both would be dead by now."

"With pleasure, but I think it's time to head home. Well, right after I take you to the hospital, Keith." Shiro says with his hands in his pockets. "You look like a corpse."

Keith chuckles weakly, "Well, that's what love does to ya."

Shiro and Lance's eyes widens. And for some reason, Lance is blushing. Keith realizes what he just said and quickly stutters at his next sentence, "T--that's—er, love for a best friend, is what I mean."

Lance blinks, ". . .oh."

"Yeah," Shiro shoots Keith a knowing a smile. "Yeah, oh."

And despite all the red smeared on Keith's beaten up face due to blood, they can still see the blush on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all agree that they'd spend New year's Eve at the place where Lance had insisted. They're all wearing tank tops and trunks except for Pidge, who's wearing a one piece swim suit. Many people are dancing to the DJ's music and the colorful lights, others splashing in the swimming pool. Lance drags Keith to the side and tells him to dance with him.

"Er, I don't really dance." Keith says sheepishly but can't takes his eyes off of Lance's colar bones. He licks his lips as he wonders how many hickeys he can leave there if given the chance.

"C'mon, Mullet boy! Shake those nice hips of yours!" Lance begins to sway side to side, initiating a small dance. "It would be a shame if you don't use them fine curves."

Keith stands there dumbfounded, a blush burning his cheeks.". . .W-what?"

"C'mon, stop being a baby and get over here!" Lance pulls Keith, making him stumble and end up leaning on Lance's chest. The raven-haired boy blushes even madly, then "You smell like alcohol!"

Keith regains his posture to give Lance a glare," It's been literally 20 minutes since we got here and you already started drinking? And worse, you're already drunk!"

"Shh, shh." Lance places a finger to Keith's mouth where it accidently touches Keith's tongue, sending a shiver down at the shorter boy's spine. "Bruh, you talk too much. Just feel the beat and you'll be fine. Dance with me, pretty boy!"

Lance grabs both of Keith's hands and swings them both sideways, forcing Keith to move a long with it. He's even tapping his feet into the beat." See? You got it."

Keith smiles at the drunken Lance, face flushed by liquor. He remembers Pidge saying that whenever Lance gets to pick something, everything else goes bad. Normally, it was just a joke.

But boy did Keith believes in that shit.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people that got me kicked out of my own school." Keith recognizes that voice. The one that he despise so much that it makes his blood boil just by thinking about his name.

"Andrew?" Lance asks with wide eyes and Keith can definitely see how Lance's drunken state becomes sober.

Keith immediately glares at Andrew, eyes like bullets piercing through his skull. He holds both of Lance's hands and squeezes it, silently pleading for Lance to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the evening because he might say something off.

"Hey, babe! Haven't seen you since forever." He grins smugly.

Lance furrows his brows and opens his mouth to tell him to not call him that anymore, but it's Keith who says it first. "Don't call him that!"

"Oh," Andrew puts his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, are you guys together? I always knew you two would end up together eventually."

"You better leave us alone, punk." Keith growls, feeling the rush of violence in his veins. He just wants that asshole to be far away from Lance as possible. He wishes that Shiro and Allura were here to back them up. "I don't know how long can I control the urge to punch you in the face. Remember last time?"

Andrew tilts his head, "You'll pay for that shithead. You know, I'm really glad we all met here again because I brought some friends who would like to have their revenge. I hope you two are ready for a new face in New Year because we're gonna beat you up pretty good that it'll rearrange your dumb faces."

Behind Andrew, a large number of boys gather around as they crack their fingers, getting ready for the punch. Some people are staring while the others resumes their fun. Thankfully, Hunk and Pidge enters the scene to Keith's relief.

"Gentlemen, what is going on here?" Hunk asks, extending both of his hands as if to calm the tension in the air. "It's better if we go just have some fun, huh?"

"Andrew," Pidge's eyes darkens. "Haven't seen you since you got kicked out from school."

"Oh, it's you. The Hacker. I'm not afraid of you. You think you're scary, small stuff?"

Pidge gives him her deadliest glare, " A lot of people say I am. So, what are you up to right now?"

"Just having my revenge."

"I swear douche, " Pidge's voice is low and dangerous and that's when Keith knows that she's super duper duper angry and is not afraid of murder. "If you so lay a finger on us, I will ruin your name forever. I can spread your name all over the internet with my skills. You better back off."

Andrew laughs loudly but is lost from the blaring music. "Maybe you can, if we don't beat you up pretty bad."

"Once again," Hunk shouts with panic in his voice. "Let's not do this and just have fun, okay?"

Andrew cracks a wide grin, "You know what? Big guy is right, let's just have fun. But sadly, me and mah boys have a different definition of fun.Don't worry, we're not here for you Pidge, and not for the big guy." He suddenly grabs a fistful of Keith's hair and drags him down across the concrete floor towards a spot behind a small cottage. Keith yelps as he was thrown across the floor. A body slumps next to him and his eyes widens. "Lance! You gotta get out of here. There are too many of them. You gotta leave now!"

"No, Keith!" Lance snaps. "I'm capable of defending myself."

"Are you seriously gonna argue with me right now!?"

Lance stands up, "I don't want anyone to get hurt just because of me. Whether you like it or not, I will punch those jackassess' face!"

"Damn it Lance!" Keith stands up next to the brunette and works on his fighting srance. The moment the large number of boys come near, Lance rushes to meet them, hands balled into fists. Keith will admit, Lance is strong and really knows how to punch. He can't muse about that now since he's too busy punching faces, which is awfully too many of them since his own knuckles begins to bleed.   
They were able to put up a fight for long, but eventually they got rounded up. The same beat up years before when Keith rushes in on his own to a group of varsity boys has come back to relive it to him. Out of all the happy memories, this is what he gets to relive? Pain and suffering? Atleast they don't have any weapons this time.

As Keith was getting beaten up on the floor pretty badly, he can hear Lance's cries of pain as he gets beaten up too. And Keith feels violence tug at his soul and he just wants to welcome it in his whole being. Keith forces himself to stand up and push the boys away. He runs over to the group where Lance is getting beaten up and punches them, kicks them, and elbows them until one by one, they fall down in defeat. And it was all thanks to his love for violence. . .or love for Lance.

"Lance," Keith kneels his beside Lance's bruised body. "Are you—"

Someone pulls his hair from behind and made him hit his head HARD on the concrete floor that it puts Keith in a daze.

His head swoons, his vision blurry, and he can't remember where he is or what he was doing. All he can see is a memory from years back. Lance is smoking a cigarette and blows its smoke right into Keith's face, then grins.  
Keith grins back. Lance puts the cigarette to Keith's lips and the shorter boy takes a whiff, taking in the feeling of how soft Lance's fingers are against his lips. Both boys watch as Keith puffs smoke from his mouth into the air.

"You know somethin' Keith? I never thought we'd still be friends this long."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It is a good thing. But bad also because I don't know how to live my life without you."

Keith's heart swells at his words, "Neither can I imagine life without you."

He knows that his love for Lance is much more than the love for his friendship. But he doesn't want to tell him that. It might ruin their bond. Instead, he just ignores them and just admire Lance in this proximity, just be content with them spending time together, but that's his biggest mistake.

He only fell for him more.

Keith blinks and slowly comes out of his daze, his head still swoons though. His head hurts so bad that he has to check if there's blood. There is, his head is bleeding. He hears grunts of pain just a few steps beside him, then turns to find the source of it and violences immediately overcomes him.

It was Andrew sitting on top of Lance, punching his face repeatedly. Lance, the man he truly cares about. Lance, the man who he got himself beaten up for. Lance, the charming and beautiful man Keith has fallen in love with.

Lance, the man he loves deeply.

And someone is hurting him. He can feel murder in his veins.

Keith growls then charges to tackle the surprised Andrew to the ground. He sits on top of him and lands as many punches on his face as he can. Left, right, left right. Over and over and he refuses to stop.

This is for hurting Lance! Keith's mind shouts as he lands another blow. This is for beating me up! This is for dissing Pidge! This is for Hunk! This is for Shiro! And this is for punching Lance!!

"Keith, stop! You're killing him!" Keith feels a pair of hands grip his shoulders, pulling him away from Andrew. "Stop it now!"

Lance successfully pulls Keith away from the now knocked out boy. Lance straightens Keith's posture as he stands up.Keith suddenly feels Lance's hands againt his cheeks, thumb brushing the blood from his lips. Keith can't help but religuish the feeling of Lance's finger against his lips. The raven-haired boy pants heavy huffs as his adrenaline dies down, and he can only stare at Lance's bloody lips.

He swears he won't tell, he really did. But maybe he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

And his mouth faild to cooperate.

"I love you."

Lance grins just as the fireworks begins to shoot to the sky. In the distance, they can hear people count down all together.

"10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . ."

Lance leans closer to Keith.

". . .5. . .4. . "

Keith closes his eyes.

". . .3. . .2. . ."

They kiss.

". . .1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Fireworks began to shoot up, displaying its beautiful colors to the people below them as Keith and Lance kiss passionately, needy, and longing.

"Security, they're there!" Pidge's voice booms from behind them, but they don't bother to break their kiss.

"Oh, looks like they already beat them" Hunk says. "And aaawwww, they're kissing."

"Finally! These two dorks are so oblivious to each other's feelings. Officer, can you arrest those boys lying down on the ground?"

Lance and Keith breaks their kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"That was. . ." Lance starts. ". . .nice."

Keith chuckles, "You taste like blood."

"Well, I do have a bloody lip. And so do you, Mullet head."

They pull their heads back and Keith's heart swells in awe when Lance says the next thing in his mind;

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy New Year guys! New year, new me?! Please comment below, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
